


Aviophobia

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, NYC (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You don't have to singlehandedly hold the plane together with your mind, you know," Chinen teases.</i> Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written while I was incredibly bored on a plane~

"You don't have to singlehandedly hold the plane together with your mind, you know," Chinen teases as they taxi along the tarmac on their way to LA.  Yamada, gripping the armrests of his chair and preparing for twelve hours of suffering, glowers at his friend, currently swinging his legs contentedly as he stares up the window from the seat beside Yamada.   _Says you_ , Yamada thinks, but he says nothing, keeping his lips pressed into a firm line as he wills himself not to panic; anything he says will only cause Chinen to tease him more, and right now, that's the last thing that Yamada needs.  

"They say flying is safer than driving," Yuma offers helpfully from the aisle seat, giving Yamada a lopsided smile, earnest but somehow awkward.  Everything about Yuma is awkward right now; all limbs with nowhere to go, he seems as if he's overflowing from his seat and into the aisle; they haven't even been on the plane for ten minutes and he already looks cramped.  Yamada offers him a forced smile back but no reply; he knows Yuma is well-meaning, but Yamada's fear of planes isn't exactly rational, sort of like how the unyielding feeling that if he thinks hard enough about it, the plane won't crash makes absolutely no sense, and yet it persists.  

"You're so silly," Chinen chimes, laughter on his voice, and Yamada gives him another scowl, but he knows the effect is lost when he's white as a sheet and gripping his chair as if his life depends on it.  Chinen only giggles again, and Yamada pouts to himself, pressing his body even further back into his chair and wondering why he always chooses to sit next to Chinen on long flights.  

It's not until the plane takes a particularly sharp curve and Chinen, already fast alseep half an hour into the flight, falls against Yamada's shoulder and snuggles a little closer, a pleased hum on his lips, that Yamada's tense muscles relax a little and he remembers.


End file.
